¿Que significa tu hermana para ti?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Que significa Hima para Shin chan? La pregunta había sido hecha al azar pero tendría una contestación bastante fácil si hablaba el corazón... o los pulmones.


**¡Hola gente Shinchanera!**

**Yo estoy padeciendo de insomnio ahora mismo y no se que pasa que cada vez que eso ocurre tengo ideas para fics de Shin chan 0.o Mira tú que cosas.**

**El caso es que esta idea me pareció bastante atractiva y no pude esperar a mañana para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Los cuatro se encontraban presentes en el salón de la casa de la familia Nohara cuando eso ocurrió.

- ¿Que significa tu hermana para tí?

La pregunta había sido dicha al azar, más para burlarse un poco de él que por curiosidad, por supuesto no esperaban que contestase sinceramente. Ningún niño de cinco años podría en temas referentes a sentimientos tan fuertes como los de la familia. Pero, claro, Shin chan no era un niño normal, el problema es que tenían la manía de olvidarlo.

Una vez la pregunta hecha por Nanako captó la atención de Misae y, por supuesto, del propio Shin chan, se hizo un silencio solo roto por los ruiditos de la pequeña bebé en los brazos de la joven universitaria. Silencio creado porque el niño no se limitó a contestar rápidamente. Aunque podría haberlo hecho, sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y lo mejor, sabía que sorprendería a su reducido público femenino. Pero aunque tenía cinco años no era idiota, conocía a su madre y con solo ver su cara ya sabía que su único propósito era echarse unas risas y, aunque le doliera, seguro que Nanako íba detrás. Pues iban a ver...

El pequeño con una mente no tan pequeña uso todas sus dotes de actor para adoptar una pose pensativa que mantuvo el tiempo suficiente para que las ganas de risa bien intencionadas de las dos mujeres se transformara en verdadera curiosidad. Salió de su fingido trance para mirar a Himawari, quien giró la cabeza al sentir que su hermano mayor le prestaba atención.

- Manito -Contestó la pequeña bebe en uno de sus intentos fallidos de pronunciación de la palabra "hermanito".

Y los ojos de Shin chan se agrandaron como si acabara de tener una revelación.

- ¡Ya se! -Contestó eufórico escondiendo el ataque de risa que le estaba dando al ver las dos caras de "¡Cuenta, cuenta!" que estaba recibiendo.

Ni corto ni perezoso, se llevó una mano a su pecho.

- Himawari siempre me hace sentir algo aquí. -Contestó, siendo como era, lo más normal del mundo.

- En el corazón -asintió la joven universitaria- eso es que la quieres mucho.

- ¡Eso, eso! -coreo la madre de los niños.

- No -la felicidad de las dos se fue al garete por esa información.

- ¿Como que no? -Misae exigió una explicación inmediata.

- Os equivocais. -Shin chan infló sus mofletes en falso enfado- Yo no señalé el corazón.

Tanto Misae como Nanako suspiraron. Ya decían ellas que con el pequeño Nohara lo fácil es en realidad lo más difícil del mundo... Sin embargo era algo pensado por un niño pequeño así que en realidad no sería para tanto... ¿O sí?

- Manito -volvió a repetir Himawari y como si esa medio palabra tuviera propiedades mágicas, Nanako estuvo segura de dar con la respuesta.

- Ah, tú te referías a los pulmones ¿cierto?

Por toda respuesta recibió unos calurosos aplausos por parte de Shin chan.

- Pero... ¿Que quieres decir con eso de los pulmones, hijo? -Preguntó Misae, copiando de Nanako una cara de expectación... pero a la vez no estaba muy segura de si atender o no, pues conocía a su hijo y estaba segura de que ahora soltaria alguna burrada de las suyas.

Shin las miró con cara de superioridad impropia de un niño de su edad.

- Chi, chi, chi -las recriminó a su estilo propio moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro.- Es obvio que yo necesito a Hima-chan tanto como necesito aire para respirar.

Vale, Misae tuvó que reconocerse a si misma su error. Ambas mujeres se quedaron alucinadas de lo dicho. Nunca pensaron que Shinnosuke podía llegar a ser tan profundo siendo tan pequeño. Simplemente olvidaron, una vez más, que él no era un niño de cinco años corriente.

Las tenía atrapadas, sus rostros se lo decían. Era el momento perfecto para enseñar el anzuelo envenenado.

Shin chan sonrió con toda la cara y empezó a reírse por lo bajinis para ir subiendo los decibelios y reirse en sus caras como si hubiera sido el dueño intelectual de la mejor broma del mundo. Tanto Misae como Nanako no pudieron evitar poner cara de póquer al darse cuenta de que habían recibido lo que querían enviar.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Os lo creisteis, de verdad os lo creisteis -A pesar del ataque de risa que parecía no terminar nunca sacó fuerzas para levantarse y cojer a su hermanita en brazos- ¿Lo oiste Hima? ¡Se lo creyeron!

Momentos después, cuando todo parecía haber acabado, Shin chan estaba distraído jugando con Hima y ambas mujeres sonrieron: Sabían que no era tan buen actor. Además de que a primera vista se notaba que de verdad necesitaba a Hima a su lado como se necesitaba el oxígeno para vivir.

Pero eso era algo que el propio Shin chan se daría cuenta con el paso del tiempo. Ahora, por muy distinto que fuera, seguía teniendo solamente cinco años.

* * *

**¡Y terminado!**

**La verdad es que tengo bastantes ideas para fics de Shin chan como Shin y Hima de protas. Es que me encantan estos dos! *-* **

**Creó que mi obsesión por los lazos familiares desde pequeña salió de ellos. Es que hay tantas escenas donde ambos hermanos se muestran afecto tan bellas que es imposible resistirse. No las voy a citar porque si no me motivo y escribo el testamento Shinchanico XD**

**Esta historia salió de la canción "Te necesito" de Cali y El Dandee. Solo que cambié la palabra "mamá" de la canción por "hermana" :3**

**Pues eso, que tengo más historias de estos dos en la mente y si por gracia divina las escribo pues las colgare XD**

**Espero que gustaran de la historia ;)**


End file.
